naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Uso seletivo da lei do Velho Testamento
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. O Antigo Testamento bíblico contém muitas leis que não são seguidas pelos Cristãos. Jesus desafiou várias leis do Antigo Testamento, tais como realizar trabalhos no sábado (Lucas 13:14) e não se preocupar com as leis alimentares "impuras" (Marcos 7: 1-5, 14-19). No entanto, (Mateus 5:17) declara: "Não pensem que vim abolir a Lei ou os Profetas, não vim para abolir, mas para cumpri-las". Veja também Deuteronômio 12:32. As leis específicas que devem ser mantidas ou abolidas precisam ser estabelecidas pelos Cristãos. A reclassificação de leis evita que algumas leis absurdas do Velho Testamento sejam relevantes e evita que estas sejam usadas para a contra-apologética contra o Cristianismo. A seleção da lei do Antigo Testamento é justificada pela: * Teologia da Aliança: A lei do Antigo Testamento se aplica, a menos que seja abolida no Novo Testamento. * Teologia Dispensacional: A lei do Antigo Testamento não se aplica, a menos que seja reiterada no Novo Testamento. Isso geralmente vê a lei do Velho Testamento como tendo sido dada a um povo específico, em um momento específico, e não se aplica automaticamente aos Cristãos. No entanto, é discutível que alguns cristãos usem da falácia da Evidência Incompleta, desde que algumas leis do Antigo Testamento são mantidas sem uma base de princípios. "Portanto, não é que esses textos tenham mantido sua integridade ao longo do tempo (eles não têm), é apenas que eles foram efetivamente editados por nossa negligência para algumas de suas passagens. "A maioria do que permanece - as "partes boas" - têm sido poupadas, ou mesmo aplaudidas, porque nós não temos ainda uma compreensão verdadeiramente moderna de nossas intuições éticas e de nossa capacidade para a experiência espiritual." - Sam Harris, O Fim da Fé Exemplos de leis absurdamente questionáveis do Velho Testamento "Não te vestirás de diversos estofos de lã e linho juntamente." - Deuteronômio 22:11 "De todos os animais que há nas águas, comereis os seguintes: todo o que tem barbatanas e escamas, nas águas, nos mares e nos rios, esses comereis. Mas todo o que não tem barbatanas, nem escamas, nos mares e nos rios, todo o réptil das águas, e todo o ser vivente que há nas águas, estes serão para vós abominação. Ser-vos-ão, pois, por abominação; da sua carne não comereis, e abominareis o seu cadáver." - Levítico 11:9-11 "Quando pelejarem dois homens, um contra o outro, e a mulher de um chegar para livrar a seu marido da mão do que o fere, e ela estender a sua mão, e lhe pegar pelas suas vergonhas, Então cortar-lhe-ás a mão; não a poupará o teu olho." - Deuteronômio 25:11,12 "Quando um homem achar uma moça virgem, que não for desposada, e pegar nela, e se deitar com ela, e forem apanhados, Então o homem que se deitou com ela dará ao pai da moça cinqüenta siclos de prata; e porquanto a humilhou, lhe será por mulher; não a poderá despedir em todos os seus dias." ''- Deuteronômio 22:28,29 O Velho Testamento contém seções questionáveis sobre: * Escravidão * Apedrejar crianças rebeldes * Estupro * Poligamia * Proibição da homossexualidade * Exigência de sacrifício de animais * Apóstatas devem ser mortos (Deuteronômio 17: 2-5) * Profetizar aos seguidores de ''Yahweh carrega a pena de morte (Deuteronômio 13: 6-9) O seguinte também é obrigatório: * Páscoa * Várias atividades que não podem ser feitas no sábado, sendo do pôr-do-sol da sexta-feira ao pôr do sol de sábado. Além disso, imagens gravadas são proibidas. Leis re-utilizadas a atualidade O Novo Testamento concorda com o seguinte, então esses tipos de leis ainda estão em vigor: * Proibição da homossexualidade https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexuality_in_the_New_Testament * Escravidão https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_views_on_slavery#New_Testament, algo que não é observado pela maioria dos Cristãos. * A páscoa http://www.gotquestions.org/Christians-celebrate-Passover.html, que não é observado pela maioria dos cristãos. * Uma vez que os Dez Mandamentos foram individualmente reiterados no Novo Testamento, a maioria dos Cristãos considera que todos os dez, ou possivelmente nove deles, http://www.gci.org/law/sabbath foram mantidos por Jesus. * A observância do sábado, sendo do pôr-do-sol de sexta-feira ao pôr-do-sol de sábado. Isso não é observado pelo cristianismo tradicional, mas é observado pelos Adventistas do Sétimo Dia. Coisas boas ignoradas Há bons ensinamentos ocasionais no Antigo Testamento. http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/good/long.html Alguns desses ensinamentos são rotineiramente ignorados por muitos crentes. * Anti-xenofobia (Levítico 19:34) * Seja gentil com seus inimigos e estranhos. (Êxodo 23: 4-5; Êxodo 23: 9; Salmos 38: 7) * Ame as pessoas, não as odeie, não oprima os outros (Levítico 19:17; Levítico 25:17) * Ajude os pobres (Deuteronômio 15: 7-8; Salmos 41: 1) * Amor e paz, e não guerra (Salmos 120: 6-7; Proérbios 2: 2; Provérbios 3: 13-18) * Seja misericordioso (Provérbios 3: 3) * Seja bondoso com os animais Provérbios 12:10) Contra-Apologética O uso seletivo das leis do Velho Testamento é falho em vários aspectos. Os crentes citam algumas leis do Antigo Testamento e ignoram aquelas que não desejam seguir. Não se seguem por nenhuma regra de princípio e o raciocínio teológico é ignorado quando inconveniente. Contra-prova do Novo Testamento De acordo com o Novo Testamento (Mateus 5:19) Jesus é citado como dizendo: "Qualquer, pois, que violar um destes mandamentos, por menor que seja, e assim ensinar aos homens, será chamado o menor no reino dos céus; aquele, porém, que os cumprir e ensinar será chamado grande no reino dos céus." Jesus citou uma lei do Antigo Testamento, mostrando que ela ainda era Deus, e os Cristãos normalmente não seguem isto, "E dizia-lhes: Bem invalidais o mandamento de Deus para guardardes a vossa tradição.''Porque Moisés disse: Honra a teu pai e a tua mãe; e quem maldisser, ou o pai ou a mãe, certamente morrerá." ''- Marcos 7:9,10 Finalmente, decapitamos seu argumento citando Jesus com: ''"Não cuideis que vim destruir a lei ou os profetas: não vim abrogar, mas cumprir. Porque em verdade vos digo que, até que o céu e a terra passem, nem um jota ou um til jamais passará da lei, sem que tudo seja cumprido." ''- Mateus 5:17,18 '''O novo testamento ainda mantêm um deus caprichoso e violento' Uma ilustração deste ponto trinitário: But That's the Old Testament! pelo "BibleTrash.com" "Nós já dissemos explicitamente que Jesus Cristo É O DEUS DO ANTIGO TESTAMENTO! Você provavelmente já aceita isso, mas, por extensão lógica, você também deve aceitar, portanto, que foi Jesus Cristo que ordenou aos israelitas matassem milhões de homens indefesos, mulheres e seus filhos na conquista de Canaã, foi Jesus Cristo que matou todos os primogênitos no Egito, foi Jesus Cristo que ordenou mandar o rei Saul assassinar milhares de crianças e bebês no genocídio dos amalacitas, foi Jesus Cristo que ordenou os israelitas para capturar e massacrar 32.000 jovens da tribo midianita depois de matar suas famílias, foi Jesus Cristo que matou 50.000 pessoas inocentes em Beshemish por simplesmente olhar para a arca da aliança, foi Jesus Cristo que causou a dolorosa asfixia de Cada homem, mulher, criança e animal na face da terra durante o dilúvio de Noé (com exceção de 8), e foi Jesus Cristo quem condenou cada pessoa nascida para um estado de sofrimento eterno, tudo porque, há 6000 anos, ima mulher curiosa e ingênua comeu um pedaço de fruta." O Novo Testamento, apesar de ser muito menor e abranger um período muito mais curto de tempo em sua história, ainda assim gera espaço para algumas condenações do "velho Deus ciumento". O evangelho de Mateus, (10: 11-15) diz: "E, em qualquer cidade ou aldeia em que entrardes, procurai saber quem nela seja digno, e hospedai-vos aí, até que vos retireis. E, quando entrardes nalguma casa, saudai-a; E, se a casa for digna, desça sobre ela a vossa paz; mas, se não for digna, torne para vós a vossa paz. E, se ninguém vos receber, nem escutar as vossas palavras, saindo daquela casa ou cidade, sacudi o pó dos vossos pés. Em verdade vos digo que, no dia do juízo, haverá menos rigor para o país de Sodoma e Gomorra do que para aquela cidade." Será que as pessoas daquela cidade simplesmente se sentem tão envergonhadas que sua experiência seja pior do que queimar vivas? Ou é uma ameaça literal contra comunidades inteiras de pessoas? Muitos cristãos modernos, embora não sejam verdadeiros, estão perfeitamente de acordo com esta última interpretação e, seguindo tanto na Escritura quanto na doutrina da onipotência, vemos a mão de Deus em abundância de desastres naturais, como punição justa para as ditas Cidades com, pelo menos, um incrédulo. Em Regarding Hell, Christopher Hitchens faz o seguinte ponto: "O deus de Moisés pedia bruscamente que outras tribos, incluindo a sua favorita, sofressem massacre e praga e até mesmo extirpação, mas quando a sepultura fechou sobre suas vítimas, e ele tinha, essencialmente, acabado com elas, a menos que se lembrasse de amaldiçoar sua progênie sucessiva. Até o advento do Príncipe da Paz, sempre ouvimos falar da horrenda ideia de punir e torturar os mortos". Jesus só teve de mencionar a doutrina de "Eu ou o inferno", uma vez que automaticamente condena bilhões a mais do que o Velho Testamento nunca faz. E Jesus fala bastante do inferno. Em cada ramo principal do Cristianismo, Jesus é considerado como tendo plenamente a natureza de Deus. O ramo Cristão, em grande parte, extinto do Gnosticismo o trata como duas divindades separadas. Se um Cristão deseja contrastar o "velho Deus ciumento" com o "Deus Novo misericordioso", ele está cometendo a heresia gnóstica por pura semântica, e deve estar muito feliz por não viver em um tempo e lugar onde isso poderia ser punido com tortura e/ou morte. Os Atos e as Epístolas têm precedência sobre os Evangelhos? A justificativa para ignorar as leis do Antigo Testamento, muitas vezes, é baseada em Atos e nas epístolas. As práticas da igreja primitiva descrevem comportamentos que parecem estar em desacordo com os evangelhos. Talvez ilustre os seres humanos como muito rápidos em re-interpretar leis que são inconvenientes. Não está claro por que os evangelhos não se preocupam em mencionar detalhes, mais tarde, "revelados" em Atos e nas epístolas. (Os evangelhos foram escritos depois das epístolas, mas definiu algo anterior). Algumas das "inovações" em Atos e nas epístolas: * Ignorar a circuncisão (Atos 10 versus Atos 15) e o Sábado. * Culto no primeiro dia da semana (domingo). * A fé não funciona. Ou Fé e obras. Ou fé ou obras possíveis (uma ideia mais tarde adotada pelo Pelagianismo) Resposta Apologista "A menor ou a menor parte de uma letra", é uma hipérbole metafórica. Dado que ela está discutindo a estrutura literal palavra por palavra dos textos do Antigo Testamento, isso faz com que alguém se pergunte como, neste pobre mundo, Jesus pode fazer suas palavras serem levadas a sério. Mesmo quando ele diz "Seja literalista sobre a Lei", isto é tomado de forma não-literal. "Todas as coisas", de fato, "ocorreram". O mundo, metaforicamente, já terminou com a crucificação de Jesus, e estamos em uma nova era. Essa visão é chamada de Preterismo. Não é a opinião dominante na discussão sobre Jesus (e/ou outros oradores bíblicos) sobre o Fim dos Tempos. Não importa, porque porções do Novo Testamento explicitamente anulam as leis antigas, especialmente as leis dietéticas kashrut e certas interpretações rígidas de manter o sábado santo. Argumentar que o livro sagrado de alguém se contradiz, naturalmente, não ajuda muito o caso. E, apesar dessas partes, nada no Novo Testamento explicitamente anula as leis antigas como um todo; Nada sugere, por exemplo, que a proibição de usar roupas misturadas já não esteja em vigor. (Ou que Deus esteja arrependido em matar todas aquelas pessoas). Veja Também * Uso seletivo da lei do Novo Testamento Links Externos * Do Christians have to obey the Old Testament law? * Why Don’t Christians Follow All the Old Testament Laws? * Abrogation of Old Covenant laws, Wikipedia Referências